You Saved Me?
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Meet Rin, a mysterious girl with the scariest past, and Len, the celebrity who's nothing but an act. When these two troubled souls meet after a certain incident, Len's determined to find out everything he can about Rin. But she's a hard nut to crack. Will Rin be able to trust him enough to tell him? Or will Len reveal the real him first?
1. She Owes Me

_A.N./ Yes, ladies and gentleman. It actually happened. I made another story. My brain just kept on telling me, "Type it! Type it! Type it!" That's when that little demon took over my hands and started typing this up. I'm sending you this little message because I'm still somehow in control... xD Ok, enough with the jokes. So, I thought of this one while I was trying to sleep a couple nights ago. (Weird, right? I got this while sleeping. **SLEEPING**.) Originally, it was just Actor/Singer Len saving Poor/Broken Rin. But then something came to me... Why not make Len suffer a little too? Rin suffers too much and too often, so I decided to have Len suffer too. I'm such an evil maniac... MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't see RinxLen haters banging angrily at my front door, so no, I don't own Vocaloid._

* * *

_You Saved Me? =Chapter 1: She Owes Me=_

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

This is it. This is the day.

I took a deep breath as I looked down at the ground. The ground seemed so far away... Just perfect.

Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. My name, you ask? Rin, no surname. That's all I'll reveal about me, so don't bother asking me questions. Now go, I'm trying to get this over with.

Ah~ Have you ever wished for something as sweet as death? That miraculous release… How long I've longed for it. And today, I finally get my release. I'll be set free from my chains. I really don't care on where I go after this. Anything's better than staying on this cursed planet for much longer.

C'mon, Rin, no more thinking. Just do it! Do it…! I took a deep breath and readied myself. I'm not going back, and I have no regrets. And with that, I jumped.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"…Then we'll have you record a couple songs, and you'll be done for the day!"

I let out a half-hearted yay as I kept looking out the window. Normal, everyday people were running about, either late for school, trying to get to work, or other normal things. Normal… I don't know what that word means anymore.

My manager, Honne Haku, looked at me with a disapproving glance, "You have to keep up your act at all times, you know that."

Act… Hey, let me ask you a question. You know someone named Hiyama Len? That celebrity that knows how to have fun easily and loves helping people even though he gets into fights a lot? That bad boy that's half good? Let me tell you a secret… He's nothing but a fucking act.

All those people out there. I wish I was like them. I wish I could act the way the real me does, do the things the real me does. But no one likes the real me. No one knows the real me. Heck, he's so distant that even _I_ don't know him. And I don't care. No one does…

Oh, there I go again. Sorry if I bored you with my thoughts. I tend to get… Thoughtful, I guess…

"Wanna go the short way or the long way?"

My manager's voice cut me off from my train of thought. I kept my vision through the window as I answered, "Long way."

I could see Haku's reflection on the window. She rolled her eyes and turned right, "Guess I should stop asking since I always get the same answer."

I said nothing as I continued staring. Soon, we were driving through a small neighborhood. Since I was in a small car, no one suspected for there to be a celebrity here. We got in front of an abandoned building. It was about ten floors high, and it looks as if it hasn't been used for eons. But, that's not the only thing that made it stand out. Right there, on the roof, was a girl. All I could make out was short blonde hair, and she looked as if she was about to… Oh my God…

I quickly turned towards Haku and shouted, "STOP!"

She pressed down hardly on the brakes with her high heels. When the car stopped, she looked at me with a worried expression, "What happened"

I pointed towards the building, "Someone's attempting suicide!"

We both got out of the car and ran in front of the building.

…And then I felt something land on top of me.

"OW!" I yelled in pain as the girl landed on top of me. Goddamn…

This idiotic girl owes me. Big time.

* * *

_A.N./ I would've done a longer chapter, but I don't know whether to continue this or not. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Leave a review! Help is appreciated, so if I made any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! (Just not in a harsh way, ok? *puppy eyes*) And of course, here comes the all famous..._

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_When do you get your most brilliant ideas?_

* * *

_Apparently, I get mine by sleeping... xD Another example would be me getting a MikuxKaito idea last night. You wanna know what my dream was that night? The entire plot for it. I'm so weird..._


	2. That Bastard

_A.N./ You guys... ;u; You guys are awesome! I wasn't even expecting this much attention for this story... So, I thought of a couple ideas and I decided to continue this! :D Virtual chocolate bars for everyone! (Let's get high together! ... The hell did I just type?!) xD Anyways, enough of my insanity, enjoy Chapter 2!_

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer-san, why must you be so cruel?! I already told you once that I don't own Vocaloid!_

* * *

You Saved Me? =Chapter 2: That Bastard=

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"... waking up"

Shut up...

"... she's fine?"

Shut the hell up...

"... rest... fine... okay?"

I groaned as I opened my eyes a bit, causing a bright light to blind me. I winced and closed my eyes again. Wait... I opened my eyes... I MUST NOT BE DEAD! WHO WAS THE BASTARD...?! Upon realizing this, I got up and yelled, "THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!"

Everyone jumped back in surprise, but I don't really care. I looked at my surroundings, seeing a whole bunch of medical equipment. A hospital... How...?

I heard a cough coming from my right. I turned around to see a boy around my age with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Well, I think he's a boy... Has anyone ever told him he looks seriously girly? Maybe he's a cross-dresser? G. A. Y. All I have to say about this kid... He looked at me and said, "I guess we should introduce ourselves... My name is Hiyama Len, the awesome cushion that saved your sorry butt. You are?"

THAT BASTARD SAVED ME?! HELL NO... Maybe he saved someone else and got confused... Yeah, that must be it... Either way, I answered, "Name's Rin, the girl who is gonna beat you up from here to next week!" I was about to tackle him and give him a piece of my mind, if a silver haired someone hadn't stopped me.

She forced me back into sitting and crossed her arms over her chest, "Please use your manners..."

Manners? Is she freaking kidding me? I glared up at her and said, "Where I come from, there's no such thing as manners."

"So... where do you come from?" I turned towards my 'rescuer' and glared. As if he actually cares...

I got up and walked towards the door, "None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to that building and trying it again."

"WAIT!"

I ignored him and turned the door knob... Only to be blinded by camera flashes. I let out a small 'grr' under my breath and walked back inside, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The bast- Len took a step forward with the phrase 'I told you so' all over his girlish face, "Paparazzi."

Paparazzi? Last time I checked I was nothing but trash... Unless... Now that I think about it, this Len guy looks familiar. Where have I seen him...? I snapped my fingers and gave the bastard a glare, "You're that gay pop star, aren't you?"

His expression turned deadly as he looked at me with one of the fiercest glares I have ever seen, "_What did you say?_"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You heard me."

"That's enough, you two."

We both looked up at the silver haired woman. Bastard got lucky that his... _Bodyguard_ is here to save his sorry ass. She walked in front of Len and bowed, "My name is Honne Haku, Len's manager." She looked at the both of us with a glare, "I believe we started off on the wrong foot. How about we take you to the mansion? We'll be able to _apologize_..." Only a complete idiot wouldn't be able to notice that the word 'apologize' was meant for me.

There is absolutely no way I'm going to this bastard's house.

x^x^x

I'm heading towards this bastard's house.

After an... How should I put this... _Persuasive_ talk with Mrs. Honne, I was _gently offered_ a car ride to _Len's_ mansion. Yep. That's what happened... And so, here I am, with the bastard that thinks he saved my life. Saved my as-

"Len, you're not having anyone over are you?" My thoughts were interrupted by Haku's voice. I turned towards the window, trying hardly to zone them out.

Hmm... I wonder if Meiko's worrying her butt off over me... Last time I didn't return, she threw a fit and hugged me so tight... Okay, Rin, stop thinking about her. I sighed as I looked out through the window, taking in all the rich scenery. I can't believe I'm going into rich territory... I'm not gonna like this one bit.

After a while, we finally made it to the front door. As soon as we stopped, a whole bunch of people ran out of the door. This is one of the things I hate about rich people, they can't do anything on their own. A girl with curly, red pigtails tried to open the door for me, but I held my hand up for her to stop. She gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything as I opened the door.

Darn. I've only been here for a few seconds and people are already kissing my butt. This is going to suck...

"LEN! WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE HOURS AGO!"

I took a step back as a woman with long blonde hair scolded Len. Shesh... She scared the hell out of me... I just looked down at the ground and hoped their conversation wouldn't last long.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"What is a girl like her doing here? Lenners, what have you been doing?"

How I hate that nickname... But what I hate more is the fact that my mom suddenly thought I was having an _affair_ with _her_. As if. She's way too rude for my taste...

I snapped my attention towards my mother's beyond pissed face. I frowned and said, "I saved her from suicide, okay? And trust me, I haven't done _anything_."

She didn't seem very convinced, but at least she was less angry about it. I can't believe I'm asking this, but, "Can she stay here?"

"Are you nuts?!" Mom crossed her arms over her chest and continued, "What do you think will happen if the media found out about this?!"

Media, media, media. That's all my mother ever cares about these days. I'm sick and tired of hearing that word flow out of her stupid mouth...! I gave her the angriest face I could and replied, "I. Don't. Care. Besides, I don't know where she lives and it's dark out! What do _you_ think the media will think when they see you tossing out a poor girl, huh?"

If mom looked as if she was ready to explode any second, but she didn't say anything as she walked back inside the mansion. Great. Just great. Now I have to deal with her after dinner. That Rin girl better appreciate my sacrifice...

Speaking of the she-devil, it looks as if Rin was already escorted inside by one of the servants here.

"Yo, Len!"

Oh no... Someone kill me now...

x^x^x

I sighed as I laid myself on my bed, "What are you guys doing here, anyways?"

Piko, my best friend since elementary, took his sweater off and replied, "We're not allowed to visit anymore?"

I shook my head and turned the TV on. I just don't want them to see a certain rude someone... Kaito, who was on the floor next to Piko, played with the ice cream charm on his phone for a bit and looked up at me, "We were bored."

Bored? Seriously? I fought off the urge to say something rude and settled with a simple 'oh'.

Then, a servant came through the door and said, "Dinner's ready."

Piko and Kaito got up excitedly and ran towards the dining room. Me? I sulked the entire way there, not looking forward to facing my mom again...

x^x^x

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as we waited for Rin to come. This is seriously awkward...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Rin suddenly ran inside, wearing the same clothes while her short hair was all over her face. Stupid girl looks like she came out of a dump or something...

Said girl looked at me with an angry face, "What are you laughing about, bastard?!"

I held onto my stomach as I put my head down on the table. Oh God...! This is just too damn hilarious! But, it's in my mom's nature to stop anything embarrassing. She pointed towards the empty seat across from me and said, "Why don't you sit down?"

Kaito elbowed me from the side and winked at me, "Nice going, Len!"

Th-The idiot! I choked a bit on my food and shot back, "I would never, _ever_ go out with someone like _HER_."

He gave me a 'yeah, right' face and pointed at my face, "Then why 'ya blushing?"

I-I was...? I took my iPhone out and looked at my reflection on the screen. Just as Kaito said, my cheeks were a light pink. Kaito only laughed as I hung my head down, not letting Ms. Smart-ass see me. Stupid Kaito! It's all his fault, I tell you...!

Mom's sudden cough caused all of us to look up at her, "So, girl, why are you still wearing the same clothes? Didn't I send someone with new clothes?"

Rin glared at her through her bangs, "The name's Rin, idiot. And your clothes were ugly as hell. I'm comfortable in my own clothes, you stupid rich woman."

I fought back the urge to laugh my butt off. No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever called my mom an idiot or woman, much less stand up to her... Maybe this girl won't be so bad after all...

I looked back towards mom, who seemed ready to rip a certain someone's head off. I've never seen her this angry! Man, I wish I had a camera... Well I do, but mom will only take away my bananas if she saw a flash coming from my direction. I can't live in that kind of cruel world!

"LISTEN, YOUNG LADY! IN THIS HOUSE YOU WILL USE YOUR MANNERS, YOU HEAR ME?!"

We all flinched at mom's sudden screaming, except for Rin. She only sat back in her chair, causing it to rise off from the floor a bit, "Manners? Care to explain, oh so annoying one."

I suddenly felt my phone buzz and took it out. It was a text message from Kaito:

To: Len

From: BaKaito

I'm trying so hard to not laugh! xD How'd you find such a girl with guts?

I smirked and replied:

To: BaKaito

From: Len

IKR? Let's just say I'm a hero. ;)

I looked up to see Kaito rolling his eyes and mouthing the word 'sure'. I winked and sat back in my chair, watching the comedy show being performed on the table.

Maybe having such a smart-ass around won't be as bad as I thought...

* * *

_A.N./ xD Rin's P.O.V. was so much fun to type! So, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter~ :3 I would just like to thank everyone (again) for all the positive feedback! ^^ I really appreciate it!_

**∞Review Replies∞**

**MizuneMinamiki:** _Thank you! :) And yes, it is pretty romantic, isn't it? Shocking how people that write drama haven't done it before... xD *high-fives back* YEAH! SLEEP, FTW! xD_

**IA-K1002:** _Thanks~ ^^ Yeah, I just wanted to see if I should continue or not, so I made it short. I hope this chapter satisfies~ It looks like we both get ideas from the same places... COOL! *high-five*_

**QuinnStormTwilight:** _We all seem to get our ideas from showering, don't we? Our brains are so weird... Yeah, I do sometimes get ideas from sleeping in class. School was meant to bore you so your brain creates stuff to entertain you. Thus, authors were born! xD I should be a teacher...! /shot_

* * *

_A.N./ So, right now I'm feeling super hungry, so no random question today! (I know, right? ;^;) Reviews, please! My tummy has the rumblies that only reviews can satisfy! Now, excuse me as I go and make myself a sandwich... (And no, I'm not sharing. XD)_


	3. Spending Time With Idiots!

_A.N./ *Casually logs into FF and checks up on stories* Thinks: Geez, I need to update this one. Meh... I wonder how 'You Saved Me?' is doing... *Looks at reviews* O_O HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS CHOCOLATE! ... Seriously, though, I was most certainly NOT expecting that many reviews. It's just like... God! ;u; I would like to thank everyone for that! Seriously... Holy chocolate... x3_

_Disclaimer: No. Nein. Bù. Non. Den. Nai. Não. Do you want me to say it in fifty more languages? DO YOU?! (Languages used in order: English, German, Chinese, French, Greece, Japanese and Portuguese.) (P.S.: Correct me if I'm wrong... Again...)_

* * *

You Saved Me? =Chapter 3: Spending Time With Idiots!=

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"You have gotta be freaking kidding me."

I was now in Bastard's room (not changing the name, in case you were wondering) and sitting down on his big as hell bed. Wanna bet he doesn't have threesomes in here? ... Nah, he's probably still innocent... Haha... Anyways, I was here because Bastard's annoying-as-hell mom wanted him to take me to this thing called a 'Mall'. She said the word as if it was the best thing in the world. If that was the case for her, then I will certainly not like it.

"C'mon, Rin! You can't stay in those worn-out clothes forever!" I shot the blonde a glare. Seriously, what is it with rich people and buying new clothes every. Single. Goddamn MINUTE! I've been with these clothes since I was nine, and I'm NOT replacing them.

He kept on wining though, saying that he was trying to be 'nice' and buy me some decent clothes. If he was, he would understand the importance of what I'm wearing! Wanna know what it is I'm wearing? Nothing much, really. Just a simple half-torn shirt and black shorts. My shoes were really old-looking and worn from all my running. Let's just say I 'borrow' a lot of stuff, 'kay?

The door suddenly opened, revealing the annoying old hag that had suggested the idea. She gave Bastard a look and said, "Is she going?"

Bastard sighed and casually jumped onto his bed, "Nope. She won't budge."

She glared at me through her long blonde bangs and pointed her finger to the hall, "Go to the mall, _Rin_. Otherwise, I'm calling Hatsune-san over."

At the mention of this 'Hatsune-san', Bastard immediately got up and shook his head vigorously, "HELL NO! I don't, seriously _don't_, want to deal with Kaito's girlfriend right now. Or ever. Rin, just agree!"

I did my best to hide my smirk. Oh, it's payback time. I stomped my foot on the ground and said, "I'm not going. Period."

The blonde-haired woman tossed her long locks over her shoulder and gave me a creepy smile, "Have it your way then." She took out her phone and spoke to the person on the other end.

Len (I'm getting tired of calling him Bastard) groaned, laid himself back down, and hid his face in a pillow. I could hear colorful words coming from him (aside it being muffled by the pillow). Ha! I don't know who this 'Hatsune' chick is, but I'm already starting to like her!

OoOoO

"Kya~ Len-kun, you never told me you had such an adorable girlfriend! Kawaii~"

"Can't... Breathe...!"

"Miku, you're killing her..."

The tealette on me is either ignoring me or deaf since she (if possible) strengthen her hold on me. She arrived a couple minutes ago, saying she was happy on going to the mall with her boyfriend's friend.

And then she saw me.

She said, and I quote, I was 'the most adorable thing she has ever laid eyes on'. She had this 'rainbows and unicorns~' aura around her, and it was just... Just... _Blah_...

After I decided that my wind pipes would break at this rate, I looked down at her feet. She was wearing flats. Perfect... I brought my foot up above hers and stomped down with all the strength I had left. She let out a loud 'OUCH' and sat herself on the couch.

While she cried over her throbbing foot, I tried getting some air back into my system. For a girl so skinny, she sure is _strong_. It's a miracle I'm still alive...

An awkward cough caused the both of us to look up at Len. He crossed his arms over his chest and let his bangs over his eyes, "Miku, we need to change."

She nodded and pointed at the sky blue bag next to her, "I remembered to bring the eye contacts this time, Len-kun!"

He muttered 'yeah, yeah' under his breath and walked back towards his room, with Miku trailing behind.

That was... Weird. Why did he act all cool in front of Miku?

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

I waited in my room for Miku to come out. I was dressed in a dark blue tank-top and a sleeveless black hoodie. The shorts I was wearing reached a bit below my knee, and they went pretty well with the blue Converse I was wearing, if I do say so myself. In order for fans to not identify right away, I wore a black wig that was similar to my normal hairstyle (the only difference being the bangs were facing the opposite direction). I also wore amber-colored contacts and a pair of black sunglasses over them, causing everything in the room to look darker.

I heard the door to my closet open and looked up at Miku. She did a small twirl and smiled, "What do you think, Len? Do I look cute~?"

She was wearing a teal tank-top with a short white and blue striped shirt above it. Below that, she wore a white skirt (that, thankfully, reached her knees) with a belt the same color as her hair. A pair of vans adorned her feet, along with white and teal stripped leggings. Her usually pigtailed hair was down, the sides of her long hair tied back in a small ponytail. Just as she had said, she brought her dark blue contacts with her, making sure her entire outfit matched the eye color. On top of her head were her white sunglasses, along with a pair of white headphones around her neck, probably attached to her iPod or whatever.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, "We better go."

She nodded in agreement and followed me towards the front door.

OoOoO

I huffed as we walked towards the mall's front doors, "Rin, why aren't _you_ wearing a disguise?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and defended herself. "Why should I have? I'm proud of what I'm wearing!"

Argh! Rin, seriously, you're impossible! I mean, you try being next to a girl that's wearing ripped clothes. I can practically see her thin stomach- NOT THAT I'M LOOKING! Nope. Not at all...

I started looking at everything but Rin. I finally settled on some kid checking out sweater vests. Geez, is this kid a nerd or what! Sweater vests... Of all things in the mall-

I was suddenly pushed roughly to the side, causing both Miku and I to fall into a pile of clothes. I looked up to see the guilty one laughing her butt off. I glared at her through my black bangs and said/yelled, "What in HELL was that for?!"

She pointed to a display and put one arm on her hip, "Well, _your welcome_ for not making you look like the idiot you are and letting you smack yourself on the table."

That evil brat... She did it on purpose, didn't she?! Though, I was walking there before... I shook my head and stood up before lending Miku a hand.

"I'm really excited!" I looked over at Miku, who had already ran off to find Rin some clothes, "Shopping is my specialty, and I'll make sure you look super cute, Rinny!"

Rinny? I fought off the urge to laugh as said girl gave Miku her infamous glare. "Don't call me that!"

I sat in a nearby chair, desperately trying to zone out Miku's girl talk with Rin. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I got it out and looked at who had sent me a message. When I read it, I had to resist the urge to face-palm. The idiot!

To: Len

From: BaKaito

Subject: Iceeee Creeeeaaaaam~

Hey dude! Your mom told me you were at the mall with my girlfriend and your future girlfriend. I just wanna say that there's an ice cream shop next to that shop Miku really loves. I heard they're giving out a new flavor. It's called Wild 'n Reckless Sherbet. :3 If you can just try it out and tell me the details, I would be most happy! (If you can't describe it in great detail, I'm coming over there myself and trying it out!)

P.S. Good luck with Rin, womanizer! ;)

You sing ONE song about a player and the name gets stuck to you for life! I hate Spice... Anyways, back to Kaito's favor. I'm NOT going to the ice cream shop with two girls. That being said, I replied:

To: BaKaito

From: Len

Subject: HELL NO.

I'm busy helping Miku buy new clothes for Rin. Come over here yourself! And you have better wear your disguise! I don't want to repeat that last time...

P.S. Go to hell, Kaito Shion.

Great. Now I have to deal with the idiot for the rest of the day... I looked over at the two girls and said, "Hey, girls! We're going to get some ice cream!"

OoOoO

After thirty minutes of waiting, the idiot finally showed up. Since luck seem to hate me, I was seated next to Rin and across from Kaito. I had a banana split, Miku had mint chocolate chip, Rin had orange sherbet, and Kaito had the new flavor he had mentioned earlier.

I looked over at Rin. After a lot of puppy eyes, Miku finally managed to get her to give up her torn clothes. She was wearing a white shirt that looked sort of like a mini dress. Over it she wore a black, light jacket with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows. Her shorts and shoes were replaced with black jeans and a white pair of Converse. Her bangs was now clipped up with four white clips, seeing as Miku found them as an annoyance. I have to say, though, she looked rather cu- Better. I was gonna say she looked better. Yep...

I shook the thought away and looked at my half-eaten banana split. And then Kaito flicked my forehead.

I let out a small growl and and half yelled, "What the hell, Kaito?!"

I heard a small 'snap' come from Miku's seat. I looked at her and she was giggling while pointing a finger at me. She flipped her phone for me to see and said, "Len-kun, you look so kawaii when you blush!"

My eyes slightly widened as I looked at the picture. Goddamn it... I really am pink. I hid my face in my hoodie, trying to calm myself. I feel like I could just die...

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I feel like I could just die...! Len looks like a freaking strawberry! I calmed my laughing down and looked over at the idiotic couple, "You two are so awesome!"

Kaito smirked and sat back in his chair, "That's what I live for, Rin!" After he said it, his eyes widened as if he just realized something. I wonder what's up with him...

He looked over at Miku with small tears in his eyes and held his hand over his heart, "Miku, does this mean you like Len more? You never tell me I look cute when I blush!"

I resisted the urge to laugh right then and there. Miku seemed surprised and placed a hand on top of Kaito's free hand, "Kai-Kai, you're just too adorable for me to say you're only 'cute'! Unfortunately, I can't think of a better word..."

Kaito seemed satisfied, and so did I. Kai-Kai? Seriously? But, hey! These two were just meant for each other.

Miku got up with a sudden sparkle in her eyes, "Kaito! I saw this adorable ice cream plushie somewhere a little while earlier! Let's go look for it!"

Kaito got up with a fist-pump and ran who-knows-where with his girlfriend, leaving Len and I... Alone...

Well, ship.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and took another spoonful of my Orange Sherbet. This stuff is seriously good! I can't believe I haven't tasted it befo-

"Hey, Rin," Len's annoying high-pitched voice disrupted my wonderful thoughts, "Why did you attempt suicide?"

I huffed. Does this guy know the meaning of the word 'personal'? "That's none of your business."

I couldn't see his eyes well because he was wearing sunglasses, but I could definitely tell he was glaring, "I just want to help you a bit..."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I should know, I learned this the hard way...

"But satisfaction brought him back." I really want to slap that stupid smirk of his face.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him through the corner of my eyes, "Then why don't you answer my question?"

He put his hands on the back of his head and leaned back casually, "Shoot."

... Okay, you got me. I've got nothing to ask. I thought back to what happened when Miku arrived. He was acting really strange... I breathed in some air and asked, "Why did you act all cool when Miku came over?"

His eyes widened, and I knew I probably hit a sensitive subject. Pfft, that's probably not it. Why would he have a dark secret? He lives in a freaking mansion, has tons of friends that care for him, and he actually knows his parents. What is there to be sad about?! I watched as he got up, "You wouldn't care..." He picked up his banana split and walked towards the trash can.

Well, someone has issues.

* * *

_A.N./ This chapter was super long~ x3 Anyways, I'm writing on an empty stomach (again), so if it seems as if something was rushed, tell me. I haven't had breakfast yet... and it's almost noon! Dx So, stomach grumbles aside, I hope you like this chapter! Miku and Kaito are just perfect for each other in this, huh? Those two idiots... Baka love~ _

**∞Review Replies∞**

**Purplepunk104:** _I'm glad my epic randomness makes you laugh! ^^ You actually stayed calmed? You must be some sort of God! *choir music* *O* xD_

**MizuneMinamiki:** _xD Is your cousin seriously that random? Rin is very special. Very special, indeed... Trust me, Kai-Kai is a total idiot. Piko... You'll find out later. ;) That's a lot of reviews to write... O_O You, my friend, are a Review Goddess. :3_

**Guest:** _Don't worry, this story ain't going anywhere! (Except for the end...)_

**I'm just a person now read: **_I can already tell Rin is gonna be your favorite character. (It's okay, she's my fave too! *high-five*)_

**Guest88: **_I will continue it, don't worry! :)_

**Quinn Twilight:** _No, don't die! Otherwise, you won't be able to read 'till the end! ;n;_

**IA-K1002:** _Too late, buddy. It's already partying in the bottomless pit I call a stomach. xD Thank you~ I try to be as random as I can. Hey, can I have some popcorn, too? That looks very amusing... Len's mom will be scary as hell, so yep. Maybe I should change one of the Genres to Horror, for people's safety... xD *High-fives* Yeah! I hope you enjoyed that sandwich!_

_And so, I conclude another chapter. I would like to thank everyone (again) for the positive feedback! I appreciate it! Keep on being awesome, guys, and I'll see you later! (Hopefully with a full stomach this time...)_


	4. Tutoring Sucks, Len

_EDIT: Hehe... Whoops. After re-reading this, I realized I made a couple of mistakes here and there (for example, Len's surname...). Nothing much changed, but if you wanna read this again, you're more than welcome to. ^^;_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid._**  
**

**Chapter 4: Tutoring Sucks, Len.  
**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me. No, this wasn't happening. Not today. Not today…_

"_RIN!"_

_It's happening, isn't it? Why… Why did it have to be today? It's not fair! I ran faster, desperately trying to keep up with the car. No, don't take him away… Please, don't take him away…_

_He's all I have left._

"_RIN! RIN!"_

_Once the car made a sharp turn, I knew I lost. I knew I'd never catch up to it now. I knew I would never see him again. All I could do was stand there in the freezing cold and silently mutter nothing but a simple name._

"_Ollie…"_

* * *

I woke up panting. Damn it, every single damn time…! I looked at the alarm clock next to the bed I was sleeping on (I REFUSE to call it mine) and saw it was 7:45 AM. How in hell did I wake up this early? Stupid memory…

I walked out of the room (screw looking presentable) and headed over towards some random room. I REALLY don't feel like being in the guest room, and I have no clue on where the bathroom was, so random room seemed to be my only option at the time. Anyways, I barged in there and saw Len glaring at me while sitting in front of some girl I don't know.

Wait, don't tell me…

"Well," I turned back around and shrugged, "sorry to have interrupted your little 'moment'. Don't mind me, just trying to find the blasted bathroom."

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and I turned back around to see Len coming up to me with a red face, "This isn't a freaking 'moment'! This is tutoring!"

I raised one of my blonde eyebrows, "Tutoring? What's that?"

"It's like school, only that at home."

Even more confused, I asked, "School? What the hell is that?"

He gasped, "That explains so much…!"

I may not know what 'school' is, but I know a smart-ass comment when I hear one, "Hey!"

Suddenly, the girl that was with Len gave out an awkward cough, "Len, who's this?"

Before he could say anything, I introduced myself, "Rin, what's it to you?"

She got up, walked up to me, and extended her hand, "Aoki Lapis, pleasure to meet you, Ms. …?"

Does this chick want a tip or something? I ignored her extended hand and shrugged, "I don't have a surname."

Aoki gave me a disbelieving look, "Everyone has a surname, Ms. Rin."

I shrugged, "Then I guess I'm a rare case, 'cause I sure as hell don't." I looked at her attire, "Are you what people call a 'teacher'?"

"Tutor, actually." Whatever. "Len can't afford to go to a public school because of his popularity, so I teach him Math, Science, English, Literature, etc.."

I let out a small 'hmm' in response and turned around, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Aoki, but I must find the bathroom. As the French say, 'Au revoir'~"

"Wait!"

I should've left when I had the chance a couple minutes ago. I turned back around and gave Lapis a glare, "What?"

She smiled, "How would you like for me to tutor you while you stay here?"

.

.

.

She's kidding, right?

* * *

**Len's POV**

She's kidding, right?

She's got to be. There's no way Lapis-sensei just requested-

"Did you hear me, sweetie? I would like to tutor you."

She wasn't kidding. But, there's no need to worry! I'll be damned before Rin agrees to something like-

"I don't see why not."

I'm damned.

HAS THE ENTIRE WORLD GONE MAD?! "Nuh-uh, nope, NOT HAPPENING! I DON'T want this smart-ass to be in here while I'm studying!"

Rin put her fists on her hips, "Excuse _me_, but this 'smart-ass' doesn't even know how to read and wants to learn!"

I heard sensei gasp as she hugged the stupid blonde, "You don't know how to read? You poor thing! I'll work extra hard for you, okay?"

I groaned and left the room. Screw tutoring, we're reviewing material anyways, not like I'm gonna miss anything. I walked towards my room and threw myself on the soft, yellow sheets of my bed. I got out my phone and started texting Piko.

To: Piko

From: Len

Subject: BOREEEEED

I'm BOREEEEEED. Come over, ne?

The reply was almost immediate.

To: Len

From: Piko

Subject: Tutoring

You know VERY well I'm at tutoring right now. Ask Kaito, he's probably trying to _escape_ tutoring…

Why does Piko have to be such a stick in the mud?

To: Piko

From: Len

Subject: Fudge no!

Kaito's a hundred little kids merged into one body. There's no way in HELL I'm letting that maniac in my house.

To: Len

From: Piko

Subject: Tsk, tsk

What do you think Kaito'll say if he read that? Shame. On. You. Now, stop texting me! I'm trying to pay attention to Sonika-sensei. Go hang out with Rin or something…

THAT'S THE EFFING PROBLEM! God… I guess I have to text the idiot…

To: BaKaito

From: Len

Subject: Wanna come over?

Bored at home. So?

To: Len

From: BaKaito

Subject: Whatever

Sure.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Kaito's usually more hyper when texting, where in hell did that come from?

To: BaKaito

From: Len

Subject: … Dude?

Are you okay? You seem down…

My reply came in too slow for me to relax.

To: Len

From: BaKaito

Subject: Nothing

I'm fine, it's nothing. I'll be over in twenty minutes or so. See 'ya then.

… Weird.

After twenty minutes, just like Kaito said, he came over. I sat down with him on the couch in the living room and crossed my arms over my chest, "Something up?"

He looked down to the floor, "Miku…"

"She broke up with you?"

I felt a bit bad for making the guy start tearing up, "Kaito, if you don't wanna-"

"She didn't break up with me," he tried looking at me, but he couldn't, "she…"

"C'mon," I tried to encourage him, "tell me."

He nearly let out a sob as he looked at me right in the eye, "SHE LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

I raised a brow at this, "Left? Where could she have gone?"

He sniffed, "She had to go on a World Tour. She gave me a phone call thirty minutes ago saying she had to leave Japan to go on a tour all over the world and she won't be back for another four months or so. We're going to video-chat daily and everything, but… I MISS HER SO MUCH!"

Here comes the river… Geez, she's only been gone for half an hour, imagine how he'll be after FOUR MONTHS…

"Len, what's all the commotion for?!"

Great. Just the person I need.

I looked over my shoulder to see mom walking towards us. I pointed at Kaito, "Hatsune-san's on a World Tour."

She made a small 'o' with her mouth and looked at Kaito, "Well, can you quiet it down? I'm trying to work!"

We both nodded, and once mom left the room, Kaito turned towards me and said, "Your mom's a bitch. Seriously."

I laughed, "Wouldn't be the first time I've heard it."

After we had a little laughing fit, Rin came in with a frown, "Tutoring sucks, Len."

Haha. I smirked, "Did Lapis-sensei fail at teaching you how to read?"

Rin glared, "Watch it, bastard. Tutoring sucks 'cause it's too. Damn. Hard. Why does Japanese have to be so complex?!"

"I don't find it that hard," I continued, "then again, I've been learning how to read since I cold talk."

The blonde girl looked like she would've punched me if it wasn't for the blue-haired idiot next to me, "Guys, can't you just not fight for today?"

Rin looked at Kaito with a disbelieving look, "Alright, what's with him?"

I sighed, hoping Kaito wouldn't cry again, "Miku's gone."

"What? For real? This is so-!" When Rin saw Kaito was about to cry, she turned her smile upside-down and said in a less cheery voice, "This is so messed up! She didn't even say good-bye!"

Kaito smiled, "Thanks for that, Rin, but I know you're actually happy she left."

OOOH, CAUGHT! Rin sweat-dropped but said nothing more as she turned towards me, "So, I know you people have been thinking about it, so I'm just going to save you the trouble. I want to go back home."

I frowned, "Why? Aren't you happier here?"

The blonde girl nodded, "Well, it certainly is more fun here, but… I don't know, I guess I'm just homesick."

"So you're going back home?"

We both turned our heads at Kaito, who had a bit of tears in his eyes, "I'm going to miss 'ya, Rin."

Rin gave him a microscopic smile and then shook her head, "Well, not really, I just miss a couple people is all."

I sighed in relief. … Wait, wait, _relief_? No, that can't be it. I don't care if Rin goes back home, I seriously don't.

… Right?

* * *

**Mystery POV**

"… And in recent news, celebrity Pop star Len Hiyama had recently taken a teenage girl from the streets into his household. We had an interview with both…"

I tried zoning the TVs out. Hmph, celebrity gossip is so stupid. Anyways, gotta concentrate on getting back home. I can't help but think, though. If I hadn't gone out that day, she'll still be here, safe in my care. Oh, where could you be-

"Fuck off!"

I turned around when I heard the familiar voice. I looked at one of the TVs near me, and sure enough, she was right there, "I don't want to answer any of your retarded questions!"

No way… "Len, how did you find her?"

"Well, I was driving somewhere when I noticed someone about to jump off a roof of this old building. I was just doing the right thing and saving the poor damsel in distress."

Old building? Oh, Rin…

_"It would be fun to fall off of here, ne, Meiko? Letting your worries melt away with just one fall…"_

I quickly ran back home. I can't believe it! I don't care if it kills me, I'm getting Rin back!

And _no one_ is saying no to my plan.

* * *

_A.N./ I think we know who it is this Mystery POV is. So, Miku's gone (I'm so mean, since I just BARELY introduced her) and shocker, neither Piko, Kaito, nor Len got to school. They get tutored. And that memory above… It's important, so you might want to remember it._

∞**Review Replies∞**

**JewelAlchemist:** _Thank you so much~ :D Rin and Len are BOTH going to be mysterious, but not for very long... (Maybe.)_

**QuinnStormTwilight:** _Phew! I'm so glad you're alive! I'll be sad if you were dead..._

**Minaki M:** _Everybody loves Kaito~ (BOOM! Anime title, right there!) I'm glad you're liking it so far. Rin and Len are going to be super mysterious... Especially Rin..._

**B.L **_(Guest)_**:**_ Updated~ ;)_

**MizuneMinamiki:**_ Yep~ That's pretty much what I'm here for. ;) xD I think everyone in my grade level is probably wondering that same question (even me, no, scratch that, ESPECIALLY me). Yes, but now Miku's gone... x'( WHY, MIKU, WHY!_

**PeanutChocolateHero1:**_ It does sound good, doesn't it? Don't worry, though, you're not the only one... *stomach growl*_

Review~


	5. Cause we're friends …?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid._

**Chapter 5: 'Cause we're friends…?**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I woke up today in the most harmful way possible. How? Two words: Rin's. Fists. Seriously, how can a girl so skinny punch so _**HARD**_?! Either she's got secret muscles, or maybe I'm getting weaker… FORGET I THOUGHT THAT, LISTEN TO THE FORMER, THE _**FORMER**_!

Umm... Anyways, the annoying blonde was punching the life out of me while shouting. I decided I've had enough and immediately slapped her in the face, completely forgetting my manners, 'cause screw it, she messed with me first, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

She gasped, "Len, language!"

I had to resist the seriously strong urge to punch her, "Language yourself! Bad language comes out of your mouth as much as ice-cream gets into Kaito's; way too much and way too often!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, making her look a bit funny thanks to the fact she was still wearing pajamas and her hair was a mess, "You fucking bastard, I'm never talking to you again!"

I sighed, "What in hell did I do?"

She glared, "Don't act like you don't know! I just got finished talking to your asshole of a mom, and she said I was taking 'Manner Class' with your dad-"

"DAD?!" I looked at her, not quite believing her words, "You mean my dad's coming HERE?!"

She slowly nodded, "Gee, dude, you're acting as if you haven't seen your dad in forever or something…"

Man, she doesn't know the half of it… I can't believe it! Dad's coming home, dad's coming home, dad's coming home~ Ah, besides the punching and the annoying blonde, I feel so happy~

~(OuO~)(~OuO)~

"… Okay, seriously, did someone sneak some type of drug into your breakfast or were you always this hyper?"

I stuck my tongue out at Rin's comment and kept excitedly jumping up and down as a black limo made it's way into the driveway. Goddamn it, can't the stupid driver hit the gas? I WANNA SEE MY DAD ALREADY!

"I agree with her," I turned towards Piko, whom I have invited over for the heck of it, "you're not usually this active…"

Fuck… Leave it to Piko to always notice those tiny details about me. I stopped bouncing, mostly because the limo was now right in front of me and I didn't want to look childish in front of my father. When the car completely stopped, some dude I didn't recognize walked out and opened the door behind the very first one. I saw a silver high heel step out, followed by-

"CRAP!"

Mom elbowed my stomach, "What have I told you?!"

I wanted to shout back 'I couldn't effing help it!', but according to mom, that's 'disrespectful'. Anyways, who stepped out of the car, you ask? Pfft, it's nobody you need to worry 'bout. Just an annoying, self-centered, bitchy blonde known as Hiyama Neru.

AKA, my aunt.

I avoided saying hello to her by focusing my attention on the new foot that stepped out of the limo. He walked out, his trademark smile of kindness growing as he laid eyes on me, "Len!"

"Dad!" I instantly hugged him, not giving the old man a warning, and causing the both of us to stumble a bit backwards. It feels nice to just hug him again, like old times…

… Of course, it didn't last because SOMEBODY had to awkwardly cough and say, "Sorry for interrupting your little 'reunion', but this bitch is seriously getting on my last nerve."

Sorry. My. Ass. I turned around and glared at the voice's owner, "Can you EVER keep your mouth shut?"

She shrugged, "Only on Sundays."

I rolled my eyes and let go (very reluctantly, I'll admit) of my dad. I watched as he went up towards mom (how he fell for such a bitch, I'll never know nor understand) and kissed her cheek. I looked at my aunt and glared, "We don't talk to each other for as long as you're here. Deal?"

She nodded, not once looking up from her phone, "Sure, whatever." Afterwards, she pointed at the blonde that woke me up violently, "Who's this?"

I sighed, "Neru, meet Rin. Rin, meet Neru."

Rin let out a look of distaste (trust me, this happens with everyone that meets Aunt Neru) and crossed her arms over her non-existent chest, "Well, Len, I can only say one thing: your entire family's filled with bitches."

She did NOT just say that…! "My dad isn't a bitch, take that back Rin!"

"HEY!"

I turned my head to see mom and Neru giving me a glare. What, were they expecting for me to stick up for them? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-

No.

Piko (damn, was I the only one that forgot he was there?) coughed awkwardly and said, "Well, it's nice to see you again, Mr. Hiyama and Mrs. Hiyama, but shouldn't we be dining right now?"

We all nodded and followed Piko back inside the mansion, leaving me a bit pissed off 'cause I had to walk next to Neru.

~(^ o^~)

I looked up from my meal to see dad wearing a smile, "Len, your mother has told me a lot about the girl you found. Mind introducing me to her?"

I was about to do what it is he asked me to do, but Rin decided to introduce herself this time, "Name's Rin. That's all you need to know, right?"

I silently watched as he shook his head, "Where are you from, Rin?"

She looked down at her food, "Somewhere."

I could tell dad was a bit angry at her answer, but he still had that kind smile from earlier stuck to his face, "What about your parents?"

When he said the word 'parents', Rin choked on the steak she was eating, "E-Excuse me?"

I may not be as observant as Piko, but even I know Rin never stutters. Dad didn't know this, though, so he kept pressing it, "Your parents? Shouldn't someone be looking for you right now? After all, from what I heard, you tried committing suicide."

She looked at my dad straight in the eyes, and I was a bit (okay, REALLY) shocked to see her blue eyes starting to water a little, "Next question."

Nobody said a word as dad kept questioning the subject, "Shouldn't your parents be looking for you right now? As a father, I know that if Len ever committed such an act, I'd worry myself to death-"

"_**SHUT UP!**_"

I looked at Rin with wide eyes. She was loud, alright, but she was never THIS loud! I mean, she's panting, for God's sake! I shockingly watched as Rin got up from her chair and ran out the door, never once looking back. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, though. The stutter and her eyes… I noticed all the signs that clearly said 'this is a touchy subject, don't talk about it!', but I didn't do anything. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but…

Sorry, Rin…

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Fuck it all. Fuck rich people, fuck this stupid mansion, and fuck those bitchy Hiyamas.

Fuck my life…

Back to the matter at hand. That was so weak, Rin! Just running away from the problem like that! What would Yuuma say? 'Get back in there', that's what! You were raised SO much stronger, you weakling!

You were raised _so_ much stronger…

With that final thought, I let the tears I've been holding back for years finally fall, not giving a single damn on anyone seeing me. Why… Why couldn't my life have been happier? My parents, the orphanage, everything else… When was the last time I've EVER smiled genuinely, anyway? Is this all some sick joke God's playing on me? Was I born to never feel happiness? Was the world ready to hate me since my birth? All these questions… Can anyone answer them? 'Cause I sure as hell can't. Stupid Mr. Hiyama. I gave him clues, didn't I?! Stupid man can't take a hint! **IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!**

In, out, in, out, in, out… Okay, I need to calm down. You've told yourself this more than enough times, Rin. "Don't think." Things are simpler that way. Try to listen to Meiko for once and 'live a little' or 'be a bit more carefree', yeah? Speaking of Meiko, I wonder what she's doing right now… Is she maybe searching for me?

'_She took you in out of pity, you selfish girl. How can someone as nice as Meiko care about you? You idiot!_'

I wiped the tears from my face and gave that stupid voice a mental glare. Ugh, I just wish the entire world could just disappear for a few minutes. Wish _**I**_ could disappear for a few minutes… But stupid Len stopped me from doing so.

Damn, Len… I bet he's laughing his retarded ass off at seeing me in such a state. Maybe I should go back and laugh it off, make it as if it was all some joke. No, that's just stupid. Well, I don't want to look stupid, I'm no longer hungry, and I'm mad at Mr. Hiyama, so there really is not reason for me to go back, right? Right…

"Hey, Rin…" Great. Just the person I need. Not.

I glared at the door and coughed a bit before answering, "Go away, Len. You're one of the last people I want to talk to."

The idiot scoffed, "I'm only trying to help you!"

'_Too late for that._' I decided to keep that in, and instead I said, "I don't need your stupid help."

A silence followed, and after about five minutes, it was really starting to get on my nerves. Why can't he say anything? No, scratch that, why can't **I** say anything? Y'know what, screw it, I've had enough, "Why are you even here?"

I didn't ask that just to break the silence, I'll admit, I was really wondering. No one's ever cared before, so why would a rich and popular guy be concerned about a poor nobody like me? It was silent for a bit before Len finally answered, "'Cause we're friends…?"

It came off as more of a question, but even so, I stayed silent. Pfft, are rich people stupid. Friends? Please! There is absolutely NO way we're friends!

'_I hadn't had a friend in so long… Len and I are friends…!_'

Does anybody else besides me hate those annoying voices in your head? Life would be SO much better if humans didn't have to think… Seriously… Anyways, I decided on giving Len a nice and blunt, "Whatever."

I could just _see_ him rolling his eyes, "Sure, whatever." The other side of the door was quiet for a little before the idiotic blonde spoke again, "'Ya know, dad didn't know that much about you. He just assumed you had parents since mom didn't give him that much info. He sent me here to apologize-"

"Are you serious?" as I said this, I opened the door and gave Len the most deadly glare I could muster, "Your dad _**SENT**__ YOU_ here to apologize?! Why doesn't that bastard come over here and apologize to my face, huh?! And you said your dad was the nicest one in the family. HA! What a joke!" From the corner of my eye I could see Len's eyes were filled with sadness and a bit of concern, but I was too pissed off to care, "Your entire family's filled with assholes, Len! ASSHOLES!"

After that entire outburst, I ran off towards a different room. I'll kill myself before I see another Hiyama.

And this time, that bastard isn't going to stop me.

(o;^;o)

"So what your saying is," I gave Hiyama a small glare, still upset at the fact he sent his son to apologize for _his_ actions, "you're in the wrong here?"

The old man nodded, "I was a bit shocked by your outburst, and when you ran off, I knew immediately that I had crossed the line." His amber eyes softened, and I nearly (keyword: nearly) smiled at him, "Do you forgive me, Ms. Rin?"

I sighed, knowing Mr. Hiyama would probably try apologizing again and I just wanted it done and over with, "Yes. Are we done here?"

He let out a sigh of what I'm hoping wasn't relief and smiled, "Yes, thank you, Ms. Rin. Ah, and also, I'll need to see you in Len's tutoring room tomorrow morning at 7:30 am."

I raised a brow in confusion, "Why?"

Hiyama's smile broadened, "I believe Lily mentioned something about 'manners'?"

I scoffed, "Why don't you make your sister come with us, too? I'm sure her lessons are long overdue."

He laughed, "I agree, but Neru was extremely strong for an eight-year-old. Even now, for an eigh_teen_-year-old."

"Woah, woah," I gave him a look of disbelief, "eighteen-year-old?" I looked at him with wide eyes, not quite believing the fact that an eighteen-year-old spent all her time on nothing but her cellphone, "Are you serious?"

He chuckled, "Difficult to believe, huh? And imagine, she used to have this dream of becoming a fashion designer when she was younger..."

"I wouldn't buy from _that_ clothing line."

We both laughed, and at that exact moment, Len burst through the doors, "Rin, could you stop getting along with dad? It's sorta weird…"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Well Len, I sorta don't care." How do I come up with all these awesome remarks?

"Well," I resisted the urge to laugh as Len frowned in displeasure, "nice to have the old Rin back."

Whatever. "Y'know you love me, Len."

Strangely, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he angrily looked at me, "D-Don't just say stuff like that!"

Hmm, not the reaction I was expecting, but amusing, nonetheless! I laughed, not giving a single damn on Len's scolding. It feels nice, to actually laugh…

For once, I feel at ease.

* * *

_A.N./ Can anybody say this is one of the longest chapters I've done? No? Then I'll say it: THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE EVER DONE! Cx Funny how most of the chapters in You Saved Me? go up to 2k while in other stories they don't. Don't worry guys, I'm slowly progressing to reach my goal of at least 4k! ^^; Anyways, I'm sorry for the slow updates as of late, it's just that I'm taking advanced math (why did I have to be so good with numbers? It's a curse, I tell you, A CURSE!) and my teacher's giving me homework everyday. It's hard, I'll tell you that. Which is why I always ask Ms. Smartypants to help me with it (not revealing her name, sorry~) on my free period._

_Anyways, enough rambling, time for_ **Review Replies**~

**CrappyTreeHugger42:** _^/^ Thank you~ I'm glad you think it's so addicting!_

**Dreamer520:** _Rin is pretty badass, huh? xD Miku won't be long for TOO long, so I guess Kaito'll survive... Somehow... *gasp* How did you know Neru was gonna be in here? Are you psychic? O.o_

**B.L** (Guest)**:** _I think Rin has something to say about tutoring. She says, and I quote, "It sucks majorly 'cause I have to spend more time than I have to with that bastard." We all know she loves Len. *gets punched by Rin* Anyways, here's your update! :)_

**chocolatemonster** (Guest)**:** _I'm glad you think it's awesome! :D Rin: Not as awesome as me! Whatever..._

**Shadow . Alchemist13:** (sorry about the spaces, FFN wouldn't register it for some reason)_*gasps* OHMYFRIGGINGOD, you're like one of my favorite authors! *explodes in a fit of happiness* Okay, fangirlism aside, 'Ollie' could be... Both.. *laughs evilly* You'll have to wait and see~ I've read all your reviews to this, I'm glad you think it's so awesome! *bows* I shall not disappoint thee! x)_


End file.
